28 de Diciembre
by NellieLovet
Summary: One-shot. Alcohol, una fiesta y confusión, mucha confusión. ¿¡Porque diantres no se acuerda de lo que hizo anoche con el Sr. Todd?


* * *

**28 de Diciembre**

* * *

Era un nevado día de invierno. El Sr. Todd estaba en la tienda de empanadas, bebiendo algo de ginebra y pensando en todo aquello que lo atormentaba, cuando una figura tambaleante se dejó ver al principio de la calle. Al principio no se preocupó por quién sería.

_Otro borracho más _–pensó-.

Pero cuando estuvo más cerca, la reconoció como la Sra. Lovett. Venía haciendo eses por el camino, con un sonrisita tonta. Fue entonces cuando el Sr. Todd recordó que se había ido a una despedida de soltera y seguramente habría alcohol, lo que no se imaginaba es que fuese a venir borracha, sabiendo que ella tenía mucho aguante.

_Curioso lo de la despedida –_pensó-. _Hasta que su negocio no prosperó, no había tenido amigas._

-¡Sweeney! –dijo al entrar por la puerta riéndose y abalanzándose sobre él-. ¡Pero no te muevas! –le regañó-.

Él tuvo que levantarse y cogerla porque se iba derechita al suelo.

-¿Cuánto ha bebido, Sra. Lovett? –preguntó-.

-Puesss… un poc-co… -su voz sonaba espesa, las palabras a veces salían con consonantes diferentes, y olía bastante a alcohol-.

-¿Cuánto es un poco? –si se lo decía podría determinar si meter la cabeza de ella en un cubo con agua fría, o mandarla a dormir-.

-Cobo… ¿4? ¿5?

-¿Copas?

-¡No! ¡Bobellas! –empezó a reírse-.

-Venga, Sra. Lovett, la llevare a su cama.

-¿Por quééééééééé? –se quejó-. Yo quiego permanezeg apí un gatito más contiro –lanzó sus brazos al cuello de él y se quedó colgando-.

-Vamos –dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y tirando hacia la sala.

-Espega –dijo sentándose en el sofá y tirando de las solapas de su camisa-. Podemos pedagnos apí –se rió-.

-A su habitación. A dormir. Ya –ordenó-.

-Igé duando togo defe de dag vueltasss, y vueltasss, y vueltasss –imitó con la cabeza-.

-¡Que remedio! –suspiró el Sr. Todd, cogiéndola en brazos a lo nupcial-.

-¡Bájame! ¡Tengo végtigo! –pataleó-.

-Eso dicen todas –se burló él-.

Entre más quejas la llevó a duras penas a su habitación. Suerte que Toby estaba grogui y no se despertó, habría hecho un montón de preguntas innecesarias. La bajó una vez ya dentro y la tumbó en la cama.

-¡Québate! ¡Porfa! –suplicó, poniendo cara de perrito sufridor-.

-No. Ahora duérmase, Sra. Lovett.

-¡No! ¡Yo quego divegtipme un poquito más! –se levantó tambaleante y lo estampó contra la pared. Él se dejó, por supuesto, para ver hasta donde llegaba su borrachera. Tenía curiosidad. Entonces recordó dos proverbios: "La Curiosidad mató al gato" y "Las palabras de un hombre borracho son los pensamientos de un hombre sobrio". Ambos aplicables al caso.

-Sra. Lovett… ¿Qué está…? –empezó, cuando ella comenzó a aflojarle la corbata y desabrocharle la camisa-.

-Shh… -sonrió e intento besarle, pero él se apartó y quedó desviado a un abrazo.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –preguntó después de unos minutos. Un ronquido bajito le dijo que se había dormido.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Miró el calendario y se le ocurrió una idea fantástica. Mañana era 28 de Diciembre.

* * *

Cuando despertó, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Solo después de unos minutos fue acordándose de todo. La fiesta, la bebida, las chicas… Todo estaba nublado en su mente y un dolor de cabeza empezaba a formarse en ella. Uno muy fuerte.

Se incorporó en la cama, con una mano en la cabeza y llamándose idiota, cuando notó una presión en su cintura y algo moviéndose a su lado.

_¿Toby?_

Giró la cabeza despacito, para retardar lo que fuera a encontrarse, pero cuando vio lo que vio, se quedo muda. El Sr. Todd la miraba tumbado en su cama, y estaba desnudo –hasta donde alcanzaba su vista-. 3 segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que ella también, se apresuró a taparse con la sabana.

-Buenos días, dormilona –dijo él con voz suave-.

-B-bu-enos días –saludó ella, aún confusa-.

Giró la cabeza y miró a la pared, intentado acordarse. Pero todo estaba muy confuso en ella. ¿Por fin se había acostado con el hombre a quien más quería y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que había pasado? ¿¡Cómo podía ser eso posible!? ¿¡Por qué demonios no se acordaba!?

-¿Has dormido bien? Lo poco que has dormido, quiero decir.

-Eh… Sí…

-Me sorprende que no estés afónica, Nellie –ella decidió que su apodo sonaba mejor en los labios de él-. Menos mal que Toby estaba inconsciente, pero toda Fleet Street creo que sí te escuchó –empezó a reírse.

_¿¡Se está riendo!?_

-¿Qué hace aquí, Sr. Todd?

-¿Tú qué crees? –rió y empezó a besar su cuello.

_¿Estoy soñando?_ –se preguntó-.

-No lo sé… -admitió. Unas imágenes en su mente de ella abalanzándose encima de él aparecieron-. No sé si esto está bien…

-Anoche no decías lo mismo –la miró confuso.

-No… No me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó anoche, Sr. Todd –admitió de nuevo.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-No… -bajó la cabeza tristemente, mientras él la miraba dolido-.

-Tiene razón, Sra. Lovett, esto no está bien –su voz fue fría y dura. Notó que se levantaba y recogía su ropa desperdigada por el suelo -. Abra la tienda –y se fue-.

Ella lloró en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Por un momento creyó estar muerta, después soñar, y más tarde saber que era realidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía acordarse? ¡Ella le quería más que a nada!

Se levantó a duras penas y recogió su ropa. Se puso una nueva y salió a abrir la tienda. Recordó que un fuerte dolor azotaba su cabeza y que tenía que abrir ese día, no podía perder el día que más dinero sacaba.

Por el camino a su tienda despertó a Toby e hizo el desayuno. Dejó a Toby desayunando y subió donde el Sr. Todd, esperando que no estuviese muy enfadado.

Entró en la tienda, más lúgubre que de costumbre.

-Le traigo el desayuno… querido… -dijo algo avergonzaba y dejó la bandeja en el tocador.

-Váyase –sonaba dolido, y a la vez lleno de ira contenida-.

-Pero, Sr. Todd…

-He dicho que se vaya.

-¡Estaba borracha, Sr. Todd! –se defendió-.

-¡Estaba muy consciente, Sra. Lovett! ¡Ahora, márchese!

Salió a todo correr, pero sin derramar una lágrima. No había necesidad, al fin y al cabo, estaba borracha y no podía acordarse de nada.

Abrió la tienda, pero a pesar de no derramar lágrimas, sí quiso darse de golpes contra las paredes, meterse de lleno en el horno, con tal de recordar algo. Se miró en el espejo de su habitación, y allí vio la prueba. Una mancha morada en su cuello. ¿Y cómo diablos no se podía acordar?

Se pudo un pañuelo en el cuello y salió a atender.

Nadie le preguntó nada. A la hora de la comida y después de cerrar, volvió a subir.

-Le traigo la comida…-se abstuvo de terminar la frase-.

-Sra. Lovett –la llamó-.

-¿Sí? –dijo esperanzada, ojala la hubiese perdonado-.

-¿Sabe qué día que hoy?

-Ehm… ¿28 de Diciembre? –contestó algo sorprendida por la pregunta-.

-Exacto –se levantó de la silla y la miró con expresión burlona e inocente-. ¿Y qué pasa los 28 de Diciembre?

-No lo sé, ¿qué?

-Pregúntelo a alguno de sus clientes –volvió a la silla-. Ya puede irse.

Bajó, aún más confundida. ¿Qué había querido decir? Pero la gente ya se arremolinaba en la tienda y no había tiempo. La gente bullía buscando un sitio y ella no tenía chance de respiro. Bajó y subió tantas veces que creyó que se moría, y el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar. No era la primera vez que tenía una resaca, pero ninguna tan fuerte como aquella. Se había pasado en la fiesta.

Cuando ya cerraba, decidió averiguarlo de una maldita vez todo.

-Perdón, Sr. Russell –dijo al último que pagaba-. ¿Puede decirme qué pasa hoy?

-¿Hoy? ¡Hoy es el Día de los Inocentes! –y se fue riendo-.

Se quedó en el sitio. ¿Hoy? ¿28 de Diciembre? ¿El Día de…?

-¡Me voy a cagar en su madre! –soltó de repente, asustando al niño y al señor, que siguió riéndose al comprender lo que había pasado, que le habían gastado una inocentada.

Subió con muy mala leche a la barbería, donde el Sr. Todd –que había escuchado su grito-, estaba descojonándose.

-¡Le parecerá muy gracioso! ¿¡Verdad!? –dijo toda enfadada-.

-Sí… -dijo él intentado parar de reír-.

-¡¡Pues a mí no me hace gracia, Sr. Todd!! ¡¡No tiene ni idea de lo mal que lo he pasado todo el día!! ¡¡Estaba muy preocupada!! ¡Creí que se había enfadado conmigo!

-¡Tuvo que ver su cara cuando creía… creía… que usted y yo…! –siguió riéndose-.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Cómo pudo gastarme una broma tan pesada!?

-Es que… -con mucho esfuerzo paró de reír-, anoche vino tan borracha… se me tiró encima, jejeje, usted si quería, jejeje, pero se quedó dormida en mi hombro, y al ver que día sería hoy, se me ocurrió –empezó a descojonarse de nuevo-.

-Es usted un…

-No diga nada de lo que no quiera arrepentirse –dijo seriamente esta vez-.

-¡Argh! –y salió corriendo a su habitación.

La verdad es que había sido una broma muy elavorada. La ropa tirada por ahí, el haberla desnudado –se sonrojó al pensarlo- el chupetón… el haberse metido él mismo en la cama…

Tuvo que admitir que era un genio. Se metió de nuevo en su cama, después de cenar. Entonces, se empezó a reír.

El muy cabrón era un genio.

* * *

Se me ocurrió un día, pensando al reves sobre que Sweeney se emborrachara xDDDD Dios, lo que me he reido haciendolo. Sé que no hace mucha gracia, pero a mi me parece que esta bien. Es un One- shot, por supuesto. Espero que os haya gustado y siento las palabrotas, pero eran necesarias xDD


End file.
